


Childish Proposal

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week: Valentine’s Day Edition 2017 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute Kids, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid!Tim, M/M, Marriage, Promises, Rings, kid!Jason, kid!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9757424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Kids do the darnedest things, like decide to get married now as a promise to get married in the future. It is true love after all. What else would they do?





	

He watched over him-like always. Despite the fact he was only five, he was still small compared to most people his age, but much smarter. That’s what he had Jason for-to watch over him when one of the other kids tried to pick on him for being smaller and smarter. Most of the time, he included Jason in whatever he was doing, but he did, occasionally, get so lost in whatever he was doing he’d forget Jason was there. Not that Jason ever minded, he was content to simply watch over the younger boy. 

“Jay?” Tim looked at him with his large, crystal blue eyes and moved so he was leaning against Jason’s side. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Why would something be wrong?” 

“You looked kind of sad or maybe thoughtful. I don’t know. You’re hard to read.” 

With a little shrug, Jason wrapped his arm around Tim to keep him upright when he started to lean too far to one side. “Or you’re too used to knowing everything. What have you been doing?” 

“Just playing, but I’m bored now.” 

“And I’m supposed to change that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know!” His hands flew up in the air, but he was careful not to hit Jason by accident. “It’s your turn to pick. I want you to be happy.” 

“I’m happy.” 

“But you’re not smiling.” 

“Smiling doesn’t mean you’re happy. You can smile and not be happy or not smile and be happy. Sometimes, you smile when you’re not happy.” 

Tim frowned at him, then tugged him to the ground and curled up against his side. “I don’t mean to.” 

“I know.” 

“You make me happy. You know how to make me smile and laugh and make me feel better.” 

“I feel the same about you.” 

“Then we love each other.” 

“What makes you say that?” Even though it was an awkward angle, Jason tilted his head until he could see Tim’s face pressed against the side of his chest. 

“I’ve been reading and people who love each other make each other smile and laugh and feel better. Like we do.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay what?” 

“We love each other.” 

“Oh, okay. What do people in love do?” 

Trying not to laugh, Jason rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to look up at the sky. “You’re the one that’s been reading.” 

“But you read all the time and you read bigger books than I do. You know more.” 

“I doubt that. You’re smarter than me.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“It’s true. You’re the smartest person I know and you’re only five. You’ll know way more than I do when you’re seven.” 

“Right now, you still know more.” 

“All right.” When Jason started to tap his fingers absentmindedly against Tim’s side, the younger boy trapped his fingers in his smaller ones. “Most people hold hands and hug and kiss. They also get married.” 

“My parents don’t love each other and they’re married.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“Why?” 

“They may have loved each other. At one point.” 

“I don’t think so. You’ll always love me, right?” 

“Always.” 

Tim hummed thoughtfully and turned so he was lying on his stomach with his chin pressed into Jason’s chest. “Then we can get married.” 

“We’re too young for that.” 

“Well, we can get married now as a promise and for real later.” 

“A promise?” 

“Yes. That we’ll love each other forever and everything else people that are really married promise.” 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Because you love me?” 

“Yes, because I love you.” 

* * *

His bed bounced under the weight of Dick jumping onto it, nearly sending Jason’s book to the floor in the process. Jason glared at his older brother, but didn’t say anything because their father had walked into the room behind him. Unlike Dick, Bruce gently sat down on the edge of Jason’s bed and made sure not to sit on the book tittering on the edge. They were both looking at Jason expectedly, immediately setting off alarm bells in Jason’s head. 

“What?” 

“We received some interested news from Mr. and Mrs. Drake. Both were… a bit distressed about the news they delivered.” 

Hurriedly, Jason sat up and felt concern running through his body. “Is something wrong with Tim?” 

“No.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” 

“They’re concerned about an impending marriage between their son and mine.” 

“Oh, that’s it?” Bruce nodded his head in reply, then gave Jason an expectant look. “It’s not a real marriage, just a promise. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Not a big deal?” 

“Well, yeah, we love each other. People that love each other get married all the time.” 

“I see. Have the two of you considered an engagement? It might be better than jumping straight into marriage.” 

His brother bounced excitedly on the bed, practically hovering in the air for a few seconds every time. “Does that mean they get rings?” 

“If they buy rings now, they won’t fit when they’re older.” 

“They could wear them on necklaces. My dad always wore his on a necklace, that way he didn’t lose it.” 

“Not a bad idea. What do you think, Jason?” 

“Tim would probably like that.” 

“Rings it is.” 

* * *

The sound of the doorbell ringing through the manor pulled Jason’s attention away from the book he’d been lost in. One look at the clock on the wall, told him exactly who would be at the door and he hurriedly set his book aside. He leapt over the back of the couch-double checking his pockets first-and ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. He arrived just in time to see Alfred helping Tim out of his coat, while asking him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. 

Before Tim answered, he caught sight of Jason and let out a happy sound instead of an answer and rushed across the entrance hall. Even at full speed, Tim’s full weight hitting him straight on didn’t even knock him slightly off balance. Knowing it would make him laugh, Jason picked him up for a few spins, then set him back down on his feet. Once Tim stopped laughing, he squeezed Jason tightly around the middle for another hug and smiled up at him. 

“I’ve been bored.” 

“When aren’t you?” 

“When you’re around to keep me company.” A heavy sigh left Tim lips and the smile on his face disappeared. “I told my parents and they said we’re not allowed to get married, even just a promise marriage.” 

“They called Bruce.” 

“I know.” 

“Sneaky.” 

“They were loud. What did your dad say?” 

The necklaces in Jason’s pocket felt incredibly heavy all of a sudden, but he didn’t pull them out just yet. “He thinks we’re too young, but he had a different idea.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Rings.” 

“Why rings?” 

“Engagement rings. It’s still a promise we’ll get married someday.” 

“Oh, that sounds nice.” Tim tipped his head to the side like he always did when he was thinking deeply about something. “Where will we get them?” 

“I already have them.” 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Jason pulled the necklaces out of his pocket and held them up for Tim to see. His blue eyes shone brightly as he looked curiously at them, but he pulled his hand back when he almost touched them. He rocked backwards onto his heels and glanced up at Jason with the most adorable smile on his face. 

“They won’t fit on our fingers now, that’s what the necklace is for. We’ll wear them on these, until they fit.” 

Without waiting for Jason to ask, Tim turned around in front of him. “Can you put mine on?” 

“Sure. I’m not very good at doing it, but... There.” 

“I love it. Thank you, Jay.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Tim bite his lip nervously as he clutched the ring in his hand, then stood on his toes to press a light kiss to Jason’s cheek. “I love you very much.” 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time, but if you want something to do in the meantime you can check me out on Tumblr (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter)! You can come chat with me or other Tumblr things. Until tomorrow!


End file.
